Food Substitutes
by Barnaby'sBus
Summary: Faye is hungry for food. Too bad someone else is also hungry.
1. Faye gets hungry

**Food Substitutes**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

Faye rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up from the battered couch. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head, unconscious of the fact that her loose midriff tank had lifted to expose the underside of her full breasts. Lowering her arms, she scratched her pale belly and languidly walked to the kitchen.

Faye bent down and opened the fridge door. Whilst scrounging through its meager contents she unintentionally wiggled her curvaceous behind to and fro. Not expecting to encounter a hindrance she bent further into the fridge in search of food and pushed her bottom further out only to press into something solid.

Thinking it Ein or Ed also eager for a late snack, Faye didn't bother to turn, only pushing against the body in order to block access.

"There's nothing to eat around here!" she grouched.

"I beg to differ," drawled the familiar but unexpected deep tones.

Faye stiffened at the voice and the rebuttal and made to move upright. Spike was supposed to be after a bounty, yet he was suddenly behind her trapping her with large, rough, and warm hands that sank into her luscious derrière. With her face in the cool fridge, and other parts pressed up against an unyielding yet burning wall or burgeoning muscle, Faye's nipples became turgid peaks.

Faye was awash with sensation, and could not fathom why Spike, indifferent, at times cruelly so, and apparently asexual when it came to her, was suddenly using a suggestive tone and slowly kneading her ripening flesh.

As the fridge light flickered, so too did Faye's steadily increasing arousal. She made to turn around and question him but lost her words when Spike suddenly slid his hands from where they bracketed her slim waist to slide over the front of her shorts to the single button.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Like I said, " was the smooth reply, "I beg to differ."

AN Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2: Substitution

**Food Substitutes**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Like I said," was the smooth reply, "I beg to differ."

__

Chapter 2: Substitution

"What?" Faye spluttered.

She could not concentrate her thoughts as the ridges of Spike's hip bones pressed into her more deeply. Her breath became a rapid shallow pant as the warm weight of him burned through her shorts.

Rough, callused hands moved down the outside of her thighs then slid back up causing her to shiver. Hot breath stroked her neck.

"I said," he murmured softly, "I beg to differ…you know…about there being nothing to eat."

Eat was punctuated by a playful nip to her ear and a firm squeeze of her hips. Faye moaned as the fiery sensations swept through her oversensitive form.

AN Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3: Leftovers

**Food Substitutes Chapter 3**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

AN. Thanks to all of you that are reading this story and especially to those who are leaving reviews and adding this story to your favourites. It is very much appreciated. Sorry for taking so long to update RL has intruded and I had lost Internet access when I moved house

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

Faye moaned as the fiery sensations swept through her oversensitive form.

__

Chapter 3: Leftovers

Abruptly, the sensations ceased. The warmth was gone as, strangely, the sense of heat yes but also safety. Faye spun around to emptiness that was not only literal but metaphorical as well.

The old Faye would write off the urge to seek Spike out. This new, impassioned Faye had already begun to move. Emeralds flashed in every possible direction, while she strategized as to how best to approach her Lunkhead.

"Where are you?" she murmured. Heat slammed back into her as she was suddenly pushed into the wall. Although the act itself would seem violent, she was unharmed and she pressed rather than slammed into the unyielding wall and trapped likewise by the breathing one behind her. Her arms were held against her side and, again, hot breath tickled her ear and heated her neck.

"Right where you want me to be," was the amused reply as she felt him yet again press closer into her back flattening her chest against the cold metal. The contrast of cold steel at her front and burning heat at her back was almost too much and she gasped in reaction.

Somehow she broke out of her haze to suddenly twist in his hold. She stared up into his eyes, not even bothering to acknowledge the difference between them, only acknowledging their intensity. Faye had no intention of escaping his hold. Instead, she tilted her face upward, unwilling to make an actual advance but signaling her welcome of further intentions.

Spike only smirked in response. But then, he leaned forward. Her eyes drifted shut of their own accord. She felt a slightly stubbed jaw scraping against her smooth one and shuddered. As soon as her anticipation swelled it was suddenly replaced by disappointment and frustration as, just as suddenly as he had imprisoned her, he released her.

Her eyes opened to see his departing form. She refused to play this game. Her desire and frustration comingled into a force that could be denied no longer.

"Spike!"

He paused.

"Please."

He cocked his head.

"I need…I want…Please."

He turned and looked into her eyes but made no move towards her.

Faye felt her courage stuttering along with her words, so she took a deep breath and raised her arms towards the fastenings of her top.

AN #2 Reviews are like cocky looks from Lunkheads.


	4. Rations

**Food Substitutes Chapter 4**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

AN. Thanks to all of you that are reading this story and especially to those who are leaving reviews and adding this story to your favourites. It is very much appreciated. Sorry for taking so long to update. Sorry I can't guarantee when I will update again – inspiration must strike!

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

Faye felt her courage stuttering along with her words, so she took a deep breath and raised her arms towards the fastenings of her top.

__

Chapter 4: Rations

The first strap pinged open right about the moment the smirk on Spike's face morphed into an open-mouthed gape. Fay wanted to form her own smirk but found that her lips only made a trembling smile. Her fingers fumbled and shook as she moved to the next fastening.

Spike suddenly stiffened. Fay's hands stopped as Spike suddenly lunged forward, grabbing the loosening sides of her top and slamming his body up against hers.

__

Jet wondered why the ship was so quiet. He thought for sure they would be an argument reverberating around the place or at least the sound of metal on metal as objects began flying. Fay must be dead to the world or Spike must have gone out again he surmised.

The sound of a muffled thud and squeak suddenly came from the kitchen. Aah, Jet thought, of course. Where else would he find his compatriots. They were always eating him out of pocket before they, or rather, he, could fill it.

Rounding the corner, Jet stopped and scratched his head. He thought he had heard something but no one was in the kitchen.

"Spike?"

"Fay?"

Where were those two?

AN #2 Reviews are like cocky looks from Lunkheads.


	5. Chapter 5: Portion Control

**Food Substitutes Chapter 5**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

AN. Thanks to all of you that are reading this story and especially to those who are leaving reviews and adding this story to your favourites. It is very much appreciated. Again, sorry for taking so long to update.

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

_Rounding the corner, Jet stopped and scratched his head. He thought he had heard something but no one was in the kitchen._

_ "Spike?"_

_ "Faye?"_

_Where were those two?_

_FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS_

Chapter 5: Portion Control

It had been three long, lonely nights since Faye had felt Spike's lips against hers. After kissing her so passionately as they hid from Jet, Spike had suddenly wrenched himself away and left. Since then, Faye as attempted to confront him time and time again with no success. It was infuriating. The way he could slip in and out of their craft without being caught out.

She missed him.

She wanted him.

She felt so stupid.

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF_

Spike entered her room silently. He could stay away no longer.

A gasp as she realised she was not alone.

A sign as her nightdress pooled around her ankles.

A deep breath as…

Lunkhead.

AN #2 Reviews are like cocky looks from Lunkheads.


	6. Chapter 6: Just a nibble

**Food Substitutes Chapter 5**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

AN. Thanks to all of you that are reading this story and especially to those who are leaving reviews and adding this story to your favourites. It is very much appreciated. Again, sorry for taking so long to update.

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

_Spike entered her room silently. He could stay away no longer. _

_A gasp as she realised she was not alone. _

_A sign as her nightdress pooled around her ankles._

_A deep breath as…_

_Lunkhead._

_FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS_

Chapter 6: Just a nibble

Spike tried to stay away. Tried to distract himself with skips. Tried to while away his time off the ship just to avoid her.

He could no longer deny that he wanted her. He wouldn't let himself think it was anything more than physical. But even that he wanted to reject. Why her? He used to think she was sly, devious and not too picky when it came to men.

When did he stop thinking that? When did her start noticing that she never spent much of her free time off the ship? When did he notice the loneliness in her eyes? When did he begin to care about the fact it was there?

Too many questions.

He didn't want answers.

He just wanted…

Her.

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF_

Some time later, when he breath and heart had slowed and the shivers had stopped, she placed her hand softly over his.

AN #2 Reviews are like cocky looks from Lunkheads.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftertaste

**Food Substitutes Chapter 7**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

AN. Thanks to all of you that are reading this story and especially to those who are leaving reviews and adding this story to your favourites. It is very much appreciated. Again, sorry for taking so long to update.

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

_Some time later, when her breath and heart had slowed and the shivers had stopped, she placed her hand softly over his._

_FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS_

Chapter 7: Aftertaste

Spike took a slow drag from the remains of his cigarette. The bitter, burning taste left a calm that he needed. Desperately.

She was still asleep.

He both wanted her to wake up and to stay silent and without expectations.

Would there be expectations? He didn't know. She was always an enigma. Did she have expectations he could fulfill? Did he have expectations of his own?

This was a mess. He was a mess.

He lit another cigarette. The click of his lighter echoed around the room.

A twitch.

A stretch.

A single, watchful orb from between damp strands.

He was moving before he consciously registered the action.

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF_

Some time later, when his breath and heart had slowed and the shivers had stopped, he placed her head softly over his heart.

AN #2 Reviews are like cocky looks from Lunkheads.


	8. Chapter 8

**Food Substitutes Chapter 8**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

AN. Thanks to all of you that are reading this story and especially to those who are leaving reviews and adding this story to your favourites. It is very much appreciated. Again, sorry for taking so long to update. In response to one reviewer…yep ;)

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

_Some time later, when his breath and heart had slowed and the shivers had stopped, he placed her head softly over his heart._

_FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS FSFS_

Chapter 8: Just a Taste

Faye didn't know when she had lost her courage. She had avoiding Spike for the better part of a week. She knew she couldn't dodge this particular bullet for much longer. She could tell he was getting impatient and for the man who, until lately, wouldn't waste a breath to warn her _of_ a bullet, this was major.

The cool walls of the skip guided her through the dark passageway leading Faye deeper into the interior of the ship. The sound of her breath seemed magnified as she softly trod forward.

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSF_

He watched her sneaking around the ship. After a week of her practically running when she saw him coming, this was the straw that broke the hungry man's patience.

Dammit.

Why did he bother?

If she was so hell-bent on getting away from him he should just let her. Good riddance to bad rubbish and all that.

Dammit. When did he become a walking cliché? One that couldn't stop churning out clichés. She was turning him into an idiot. Though of course, had he asked her, he was always an idiot.

Women. This woman. She would be the death of him.

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSF_

Shit! Was that a rat? When did rats get on the ship? She would never sleep again. There. There was that sound again. A soft muffled slide of claws against metal.

Or was it…

Shit.

Caught.

…man he smelled delicious.

AN #2 Reviews are like cocky looks from Lunkheads.


	9. Chapter 9: Bite Me

**Food Substitutes Chapter 9**

**I do not claim any rights to nor do I own the characters or the anime.**

AN. Thank you very much to everyone who is still reading and adding this story. I apologise for the length of time it has taken me to provide an update.

Last time on _Food Substitutes_:

_Shit. _

_Caught._

…_man he smelled delicious._

_FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS FSFS_

Chapter 9: Bite Me

Spike inhaled long and slow. The cigarette between his fingers was rapidly becoming a stub. He flicked the ash in the ashtray on the bedside table.

With his other hand…well…that had a much higher purpose.

A more pleasurable one.

He dragged it through her inky tresses.

Beautiful.

He was a fool alright.

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSF_

She felt him stroking her. Him. Stroking. Her. _Her_. _Stroking_. What? She should be getting out of his bed. She should be getting away from this nonsense. She should…

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSF_

Faye was doing that thing he loved.

That…

Yeah…

Right there.

_SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSF_

Jet was no fool. He knew what those idiots were up to. He knew that at some point, maybe now even, there would be awkward scenes. There would be screeching. There would be cocky smirks and condescending silences. There would be a hurt look in her eyes. A pained look in his good eye.

Jet knew these things. But he also knew that you had to take the good where you could get it.

He silently closed the door they had left ajar and went to his cold, empty bed.

AN #2 Reviews are like cocky looks from Lunkheads.


End file.
